Ode To My BrotherInLaw
by hochmodel
Summary: Percy had a nightmare about Annabeth. When he runs to her cabin, her half-brother,Malcolm, calms him down.


Disclaimer: I do not ow Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Rick, PLEASE MAKE PERCABTEH!!!

on with the story…

"_Luke, let go of me!" Annabeth was bound in chains._

"_Never Annabeth, you will be the first of the campers to go."_

_I ran up to them as fast as possible, carrying my ballpoint pen in my hand._

"_Annabeth, Annabeth!" I screamed. _

"_You'll never see her again." Luke sneered. In all of my fury, I uncapped Riptide, and swung the, now sword, at him. He dodged it. "It's time you knew exactly how much your parents care about you!"_

_He raised Backbiter (_If the name of Luke's sword, the one Kronos gave him, was wrong, please let me know!) _over Annabeth."ANNABETH! I love you! Luke don''t do it, have a heart!" Luke continued to raise it, then…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I bolted out of my bed, panting. "Annabeth? Annabeth!" I ran for her cabin. I knocked furiously. "Annabeth? Annabeth! ANNABETH!" Her half brother, Malcolm opened the door "Malcolm, where's Annabeth?"

"She's-"

"Oh my gosh, is she in the Big House?"

"No, she's-"

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me Luke killed her!"

"She's"

"MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE!"

"PERCY!"

"Huh?"

"Annabeth is out with one of the Apollo cabin girls."

"Oh." My face probably looked like a pepperoni. (I got that from "The Sea of Monster's")

"Boy, someone is a little anxious to see his girlfriend." Malcolm said with a wicked grin.

"Annabeth and I are just friends."

"Suuuuuure. And my mother is Martha Washington. Why did you want to see her so badly?" He invited me inside. I sat down on one of the bunks.

"Well, you see, I had this terrible nightmare about Luke hurting Annabeth."

"What happened?"

"Well…you see…uh…" I sighed. "Okay. Well, Annabeth and I were on a beach, laughing and talking. For once in my life, I felt like there was no prophechy, no Kronos, no Luke, just me and Annabeth." I could have sworn I had a dreamy look on my face.

"Okay…and?"

"Well, I told Annabeth that I-" I caught myself.

"You were going to tell Annabeth…"

"That she was a great friend."

"Nooooo…"

"That she was really smart?"

"Try again."

I sighed. He knew. "I told Annabeth I loved her. And she felt the same way" By now, Malclom's wicked grin had widened ten times.

"We starting kissing passionately." Malcolm's grin faded a little. He may like the fact that I like Annabeth, but I'm pretty sure he's not phyched about me dreaming of kissing her.

"Then Luke appeared, and grabbed her. I was powerless against him. I couldn't stop him. He tied Annabeth up-" My voice was growing more frantic every sentence. "-and had me thrown tons of yards away from her. He raised Backbiter, and Annabeth screamed. I ran to him, but I made a stupid move! I flung Riptide at him. He dodged it, and raised Backbiter. Then, I woke up." By now I was almost in tears. I was so scared after that nightmare. After all, half-blood dreams are usually visions.

"Well, Percy. I can assure you that Annabeth is fine. She's a big, smart girl. It takes a lot for her to be helpess."

I smiled at Malcolm. He was right. Annabeth was anything but a damsel in distress. Sure, she was kidnapped once. But even then, she took care of herself.

"Thanks Malcolm."

"No problem." I left the cabin, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

Inside the Cabin…

Malcolm looked into the bathroom sink. He ran the water. "Thanks Iris, for sending Percy that nightmare." Then he walked out of the bathroom, and got the camera. It recorded everything Percy had said.

"Hi Malcolm." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, I want to show you something."

Prolouge…

I was relaxed on my bed. Hopefully, I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. Suddenly, Annabeth walked in.

"Hi Anna-" She cut me off with a quick peck on the lips. "Love you too." With that, she took off. After sitting there stupidly for about ten minutes, I smiled, and closed my eyes.

By the way, Malcolm was in "Battle of the Labyrinth."

**The End?**


End file.
